Captain Jack is back!
by Philicia
Summary: JE angedeutet, lest selbst... Nach DMC...


**Captain Jack is back!**

_Meine erste Story, also nicht wundern wenns Mist is… ;- _

_Disclaimer: It's entirely the Mouse's…No profit, just for fun!_

_Elizabeth POV:_

Da stand er.

Er war es tatsächlich.

Live und in Farbe.

Elizabeth glaubte zu träumen, als sie am Strand der kleinen Insel am Ende der Welt entlang blickte.

Dort stand Captain Jack Sparrow und baute anscheinend an einem Floss oder einem kleinen Boot. Er trug noch immer seine Dreadlocks und seine seltsamen geflochtenen Bärte, die mittlerweile um einiges länger geworden waren. Und er sang. Er sang das Lied, das sie ihm damals auf der Insel beigebracht hatte nachdem Barbossa sie über die Planke geschickt hatte. Live und in stereo.

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…_

Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt, weil sie am gegenüberliegenden Strand angelegt hatten und um die Insel herumgelaufen waren, sich ihm nun von hinten näherten.

Elizabeth war verwirrt. Sie stand einfach nur da und starrte - und ihren Gefährten schien es nicht anders zu gehen, konnte doch keiner glauben was er da mit eigenen Augen sah, so sehr sie es auch gehofft hatten.

Wie hatte er es nur geschafft wieder einmal am Leben zu bleiben? Wie hatte er sich retten können? Der Kraken hatte ihn doch gefressen, ihn unwiederbringlich in Davy Jones' Locker befördert! Doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Wie hatte sie zweifeln können? Das da war **Captain Jack Sparrow**! Er hatte schon 1000 Mal mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt.

Elizabeth wusste einfach nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. In ihrem Inneren tobte totales Chaos, sie focht einen Kampf mit sich selbst. Ihr Herz pochte so heftig dass es fast ihren Brustkorb sprengte. Sie war beinahe sicher, dass die anderen es klar und deutlich hören konnten. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was sie jetzt tun sollte. Bis sie Jack schließlich gesehen hatte war sie sich absolut sicher gewesen, dass sie zu Will gehörte, dass sie sich zwar freuen würde wenn Jack gesund und wohlauf war, oder dass sie traurig sein würde, wenn er eben nicht gesund und munter war, aber jetzt war alles anders. Ihre Welt stand Kopf, wieder einmal.

Sie hatte sich 7 Monate lang (so lang hatte ihre Reise gedauert) erfolgreich eingeredet, dass sie nur Will allein liebte und alles was sie für Jack empfunden hatte (oder immer noch empfand) Mitleid und Schuldgefühl war und sie einfach ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Dass sie Jack nur geküsst hatte weil sie ihn überrumpeln wollte um ihn an diesen vermaledeiten Mast zu fesseln, wäre er doch freiwillig niemals bereit gewesen sich zu opfern, oder? Er mochte ein guter Mensch sein, aber so gut nun sicher auch wieder nicht!

Sie fühlte sich als sei sie betrunken, in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Am liebsten wäre sie auf der Stelle in Freudentränen ausgebrochen und hätte sich Jack in die Arme geworfen um ihn nie wieder loszulassen, ihn nie wieder gehen zu lassen, doch sie blieb stehen. „NEIN!" schalt sie sich selbst. Jack war ein Pirat, ein Halunke, sie hasste ihn wie am ersten Tag und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern! _Selbstverleumdung! Selbstverleugnung! Lüge! Lüüüüge! s_chrie eine lästige kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf und mit jedem Wort schien sie lauter zu werden.

Elizabeth schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um die lästigen Gedanken zu vertreiben und blickte sich vorsichtig um, wollte sehen ob jemand bemerkt hatte, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Doch niemand sah sie an, die Crew starrte immer noch wie zu Salzsäulen erstarrt zu dem Mann der dort am Strand ein Boot baute und dabei fröhlich und lauthals vor sich hin sang.

_Jack POV:_

Jack war bester Laune, ja wirklich allerbester Laune. Spätestens morgen würde sein Floss fertig und dann könnte er endlich von dieser vermaledeiten Insel verschwinden. Gelobt seien alle Götter, er hatte seinen Kompass noch. Und der hatte seit Jack hier gestrandet war stet in ein und dieselbe Richtung gezeigt. Jack konnte sich ziemlich gut vorstellen was genau in dieser Richtung lag… Er positionierte sich in Richtung Norden, um erneut seine Zielrichtung zu überprüfen, hatte er dies doch schon seit einigen Stunden nicht getan. Wenn er sich dem Meer zuwand und den Kompass öffnete, zeigte dieser immer leicht nach Nordwesten. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln öffnete Jack die Klappe und hielt sein Schmuckstück hoch und ja, es zeigte in die gewohnte Richtung. Jack wollte den Kompass schon wieder zuklappen, als er plötzlich ein leichtes Schwanken der Nadel wahrnahm. Er schaute genauer hin und tatsächlich, die Nadel änderte die Richtung, zeigte jetzt nach Nordosten! Verwirrt schüttelte Jack den Kompass kräftig durch, doch die angegebene Richtung änderte sich nicht, die Nadel schien eher noch eindringlicher die neue Zielrichtung zu weisen. Jack starrte sie an, dann wand er sich nach Nordosten, um sich zu versichern, dass am Strand rechts von ihm nicht einfach ein Fass Rum angespült worden war. Mit einem vorfreudigen Grinsen drehte er sich um – und erstarrte.

Jack sank unwillkürlich in die Knie, als sich langsam zu seinem Hirn durcharbeitete, was er dort in ungefähr 100 Metern Entfernung vor sich sah. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, es war ein Trugbild, eine Sinnestäuschung, eine Fata Morgana, ausgelöst durch den Mangel an Rum in seinem Bauch und Alkohol in seinem Blutkreislauf! Mangel an Rum generell auf dieser Insel! Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Jack rieb sich die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam, fast andächtig, hob er seinen Kompass auf Augenhöhe und starrte erneut auf die Nadel. Sie zeigte jetzt genau geradeaus. Er hob nochmals den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er sah gerade noch, wie Elizabeth bewusstlos zusammensank.

_Author's Note: Im Grunde könnte die Geschichte hier enden, Jack ist jetz immerhin gerettet. Aber wenn ihr alle ganz lieb reviewt lass ich mich vielleicht zu ner Fortsetzung hinreißen… XD_


End file.
